Silver and Gold
by purple-kaoru
Summary: Drabblesammlung in der jedesmal ein Pairing mit einem Slytherin und einem Gryffindor vorkommt.
1. Tage an denen

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles J.K. Rowling außer dem Plot.

----------------------

Silver and Gold

By purple-kaoru

Pairing: SS/SB

---Tage an denen man am besten im Bett bleiben sollte---

Harry begutachtete sein Erscheinungsbild kritisch im Spiegel.

Nun war es endlich soweit. In ein paar Minuten würde er den Mann kennen lernen, den Sirius über alles liebte.

Es hatte ihm viel Überredungskunst gekostet damit dieser ihm endlich seinen Liebsten vorstellen wollte. Teilweise hatte er das Gefühl sein Patenonkel wollte ihm seinen Freund nicht vorstellen.

Die Tür ging mit einem großen Schwung auf. Harry setzte sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf, welches ihm in dem Moment, indem der Hereingekommene vor ihm stand, entfiel.

"Mr. Potter."

Ein lautes "WARUM SNAPE?" hallte durch das Haus.


	2. Schlimmes Erwachen

Disclaimer: Wie immer - mir nix, alles J.K. Rowling außer dem Plot (und meiner kranken Phantasie).

----------------------

Silver and Gold

By purple-kaoru

Pairing: SS/SB

--Schlimmes Erwachen--

Sirius beugte sich über den noch immer ohnmächtigen Harry.

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" fragte er Snape besorgt.

"Nichts." war die eintönige Antwort.

Harry kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er schaute sich um und stellte fest, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Er sah Sirius gerade mit einem Glas Wasser zu ihm heraneilen.

"Danke." flüsterte Harry leise als er das Glas entgegennahm.

Sirius schaute Snape, welcher mit einer Schürze bekleidet war, über die Schulter. "Was wird das?" "Chilli con Carne" grummelte es zurück.

Ein lautes "TONK" von dem Aufprall von Harrys Kopf nach dieser Begebenheit hallte durch das Haus.


	3. Sleep Well

Disclaimer: Wie immer - mir nix, alles J.K. Rowling außer dem Plot(na immerhin was, oder?).

----------------------

Silver and Gold

By purple-kaoru

Pairing: SS/RL

---Sleep Well---

"Was wird das?"

Remus lugte über die Schulter seines Liebsten. Seit Tagen hatte Severus ihm die kalte Schultergezeigt.

Severus füllte eine kleine Menge ab, deutete auf den Kelch mit dem Wolfsbanntrank und schritt majestätisch zurück zu seinen Gemächern.

Remus beobachtete wie der Tränkemeister in sein Schlafzimmer schritt, die Phiole fest in der Hand. Der braunhaarige DADA-Lehrer fand einen schlafenden Severus auf dem Bett liegen, eine leere Phiole in der Hand.

Remus zog das leere Gefäß aus den bleichen Händen seines Liebhabers und las das Etikett.

‚Sleep Well for Slytherins'

Ein leises Aufstöhnen von Remus konnte vernommen werden.


	4. Rote Gefahr

Disclaimer: Wie immer - mir nix, alles J.K. Rowling außer dem Plot(na immerhin was, oder?).

----------------------

Silver and Gold

By purple-kaoru

Pairing: DM/HP

---Rote Gefahr---

Lucius Malfoy schritt in seiner üblichen aristokratischen Art und Weise die Gänge der Kerker von Hogwarts entlang.

Seine kühle Aura verdeckte seine innere Freude darüber Draco zu überraschen. Kurzum: er wollte mit seinem über alles geliebten Sohn ein, wie er es pöbelhaft nannte, Männergespräch führen.

Er flüsterte dem Portrait an der Wand leise das Passwort zu, um durch den geheimen Gang zu Dracos Schülersprecherzimmer zu gelangen.

Lächelnd öffnete er leise die Tür. Dahinter kam der nackte Hintern von Harry Potter zum Vorschein, welcher sich stöhnend auf Draco bewegte.

„Ich verfluche dich Potter!" schrie er der Ohnmacht nahe.


	5. Geheimnisse

Disclaimer: Das Übliche - mir nix, alles J.K. Rowling außer dem Plot (leider)

----------------------

Silver and Gold

By purple-kaoru

Pairing: SS/SB

Eine Fortsetzung von ‚Schlimmes Erwachen'

---Geheimnisse---

Harry hatte gehofft, dass sich die Fledermaus nach ein paar Tagen wieder verziehen würde und er ihn nur noch in Hogwarts ertragen müsse.

Seine Wünsche wurden wieder einmal nicht erhört. Eine gesamte Woche hatte er schon bei Sirius verbracht und Snape war immer noch im Haus.

Müde und frustriert ging er in das große Bad im zweiten Stock des Hauses. Als er die Tür öffnete kam ihm eine Wand aus heißem Dampf entgegen. Langsam tastete er sich vorwärts.

Eine Gestalt zeichnete sich in dem Dampf ab.

Als Harry sie erkannte lies er alles fallen und erbleichte stark.

„Potter!"


End file.
